The snow finally began to melt again
by my-forgotten-rose
Summary: It has been some years since Kana the love of his life left without her memory of him and her. Hatori now has a new assistant... Hatori x OC
1. Chapter 1

The snow finally began to melt (again)

__________________________________

"Much to my distaste, you will be working with Hatori" Akito said. Akito sat on her sofa as she looked at her younger twin Haruko. Akito didn't like that Haruko got to spend time with Hatori, but yet again Akito always was possessive over them all.

Haruko nodded and smiled, her bright green eyes shone with excitement, she spent four whole years to get to this point, hoping praying that she could have this day and job. "Thank you Akito-sama, but if I may ask….when do I start?" Haruko asked.

"Tomorrow at 8:00am sharp" Akito replied, then looking out the door she noticed some of the leaves started to fall, she knew that this was around the time where Hatori became even more colder. Oh how she cursed the day, when she herself made Hatori colder.

Haruko stood up "Once again, thank you Akito-sama" Hana said, then going to the door she turned back around "Don't worry, I will make Akito-sama proud" she said, then left. As she walked around she had a skip in her step. Not paying attention she bumped into somebody. Making a 'poofing' sound Haruko looked at the little sparrow that was now on top of a heap of clothes. "Oh, I am sorry Kureno" Haruko said, while picking up the little bird. Haruko then heard the rushed sound of footsteps, looking she saw Ritsu before he bumped into her and making he himself transform.

There a little monkey sat, on top of his clothes "I AM SORRY ONEE-SAN" he yelled, Haruko laughed and held both the bird and the monkey and gave them a light hug. Ri gave her a long hug, he always looked up to Haruko, much like a sister. She was the only one who really did see Ri, even under his low self-esteem , they often dressed up and had fun. You could say that Haruko inspired a little bit of Ri's feminine side.

"What have I told you, to not say sorry to me. It was my fault anyways" Haruko said, while gently petting both Kureno and Ri's head.

"BUT IT WAS MY FAULT! I ASKED KURENO TO GO GET SOMETHING, IT WAS MY FAULT FOR SO SELFISHLY ASKING HIM TO ASK TO GET SOMETHING FOR HATORI" He yelled, making Haruko get a head ache.

"Shh shh don't worry ok? I am heading over there myself, do you two want to go together?" Haruko asked. Both nodded. Haruko then let go of the two animals and turned around, knowing they would change back soon. Hearing the familiar poof of two people, not much later they stood in front of Hatori's home.

"why am I here again?" Haruko asked herself. Shrugging she walked up to the door and nocked on it softly.

"Who is it?" Came Hatori's voice.

"Kureno,Ri and I" Haruko replied. She wore she heard a soft sigh but couldn't really tell.

"come in" he replied. Haruko and the other two let themselves in, there they saw Hatori standing there, with a cup of hot coffee "hello, what may I do for you?" he asked.

Kureno shrugged and sighed "well I was getting something for Ri, but he is here so he can tell you himself" he replied. Hatori nodded and beckoned Ri forward.

"Has your mother ran out of meds. Already?" he asked in a gentle and soft voice. Ri nodded and looked down, like he was ashamed to admit such a thing. Haruko smiled a loving smile and placed a comforting hand on Ri's sholder.

"Don't worry Ri, your mother will recover quickly" Haruko told him. Ri nodded and smiled, showing that he agreed with her.

Soon Hatori came back, with a new medicine container filled with pills "remember to tell your mother to take these as soon as she gets up and when she goes to bed, and only one pill" He instructed.

Ri nodded and soon left, Kureno left not much after Ri, leaving both Haruko and Hatori alone. Haruko watched Hatori a little as he continued like she didn't even exist. He went to sitting on his couch and continued to drink his coffee.

"Well I must thank you for employing me" Haruko said in a small voice. Hatori looked over his shoulder, with one eye up he looked at her.

"Your welcome" he replied. To him, employment wasn't something to be thanking somebody about, but yet again he has never been employed by people. He wasn't even hired by Akito to become the doctor, it was his fathers job so by right it was his.

"So, do you like to be early or strictly here at eight sharp" She asked him.

He shrugged "At seven thirty I am attending to Akito, I do not get back till around seven fifty. So you may come early if your up to it or you can come at eight" he told her.

She nodded "I will see if I can come a bit early" she replied in truth, she had never been early, she has been on time or late. Never early. "Well then, see ya around" Haruko said as she waved good bye and left his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys =D

Yea so here the second chapter to my story.

___________________________________________________________________

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Haruko yawned as she reached over to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. By the third time she was up, she glanced at her clock it read green eyes opened wide as realization dawned on her.

She flung her deep purple sheets off of her bed as she darted up, causing her to hold her head afterwards "Ouch, ouch, ouch" she mumbled repeatedly, she looked to her left where she had a full body length mirror, her hair looked like it had seen better days and she did not look at the very least ready.

Darting up she ran to her closet and opened the sliding closet open quickly, making the small wheels protest. She scanned through her clothes till she found some professional clothes.

Which were straight pants they had the perfect crease in the beautiful black material. She had long white thin blouse that was also creased perfectly, then the vest. It was grey with little stitches of red. The tie that was next was pitch black.

Next was her hair, she checked her clock it was 7:54, biting her lip she quickly walked to her bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly and brushing her hair. She then put it into a high pony tail. Applying a little of eye liner she deemed herself worthy to go outside.

Once again checking her clock she read that it was 7:57. "Okay, Hatori here I come" she exclaimed as she ran down stairs, grabbing a banana on the way out.

She could see some of the houses rush by as she ran, her adrenaline was rushing causing her to run faster. She could also see the main house where her sister lived, she swore she saw pale skin and dark hair pull into a window.

She did not even stop when she got to Hatori's home, running in and kicking off her shoes she ran to the office, she quickly opened the door, right when the chime of a clock chimed for eight. She knew this office well, quickly getting on one knee she said in a airless breath "Please forgive my lateness Sohma-san" she said.

Hatori had just seated himself in his chair, of twenty minutes of pacing he decided not to wear the floor out and sit, he checked the clock at least ten times in that span of time. To say the least, he was surprised when his door went flying open and Haruko stood there, more like knelt and asked for his forgiveness. He quickly composed his face to the emotionless mask, turning in his chair he replied "The files are in your desk, order them from the last date to up to date" he said.

Haruko was astonished to see him calm and collected, nodding she went to her small desk and started to sort the files. Some dated back to two years ago 'Man I guess this means he has no time on his hands' she thought. It took her some time to sort through the files, she smirked as she saw some of her own files for her own injuries in there. She noticed as well that Akito had quite an amount of files, she set those all aside to file them on their own level, shoot she put every person with their own stack. After that she put them in the order like he told her to, then by the order of the Chinese Zodiac.

__________________________________________________

Sorry that it was short I'm have writers block at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruko sighed as she once again found a way to arrange the medical records. One particular record brought tears to her eyes. 'Patient name: Sohma Kana.' her eyes scanned the record. This was the one to terminate her memory. It hurt, to see the stains where the tears fell. She bit her lip and brushed a tear that slid down her face, it had managed to escape. They were so in love, destined to be. It pained her heart to acknowledge this, for her heart longed to feel that once again. She heard about this from her own sister Akito.

Hatori was madly in love with Kana, Hatori started to drift from Akito. Akito of course told Haruko that she was having an off day, that is why she did not allow it… Or so was Haruko told. She knew about the curse, as she had her own tie in it, secretly every day Haruko grieved for both her sister and the other zodiac. For this was a curse, and one that put bondage on everybody.

Sighing she turned on an old radio that sat at the edge of her small, little, brown desk. Suddenly the room was filled with the beautiful keys of a piano playing. She knew the song well, and smiled, the first lyrics were playing.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

There was a time you let me know whats really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and)  
Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu---u---jah

The song fit so perfectly to what she was feeling. She sang along with it as well, she was no singer but she was talented enough. She could relate with the song a little, she pulled out a small little gold locket. It was a typical gold heart locket.

Applying some pressure, the locket opened for her. She smiled softly, little did she know a certain family doctor was watching her since the song came alive. "Kazuki" she choked out. The song had by now ended and a new song was playing. It was playing Comatose.

"Kazuki-san, I have finally moved on" Haruko said. "He is nice and lenient" she told the picture, if anybody was watching they would think she is or was crazy at some point in life.

Hatori left her like that, talking to a picture. It hurt a little, the way she talked… it reminded him of Kana. Kana would often tell her she would talk to her father every day. When he found out that Kana's father died three years ago; he asked her how did she talk to her father. She would reply that she had a picture of him in her purse.

He went back to his office, _her _desk was still empty. He had not yet moved on, not yet. Oh how he wished he could, but the memories that he had, he would hate to let them go… like Kana did. Just no other girl was like Kana. He went to brood by the open window. A cold wind swept up to greet him. It was almost that day, that painful dreaded day. His eyes did a sweep of the outside, his olive eyes landed on the rock garden in the back of his spacious house. She gave him inspiration to build it, and it took him a good two weeks to get everything right, in the spring the water would be filled with Koi. And the plants would bloom. But not now, he had not planted anything nor put the koi pond in, for not but a month, Kana was ripped from his side.

He clenched his jaw till it hurt, Kana… was a thing; a person of the past. His emotions were locked away with the past, in an eternal winter storm. His eyes traveled back to the rock garden, he had been neglecting it. Even when the seasons were traveling to winter, pesky weeds were growing, and the dirt looked like it was deserted, when indeed it was. He felt so unlike himself, as he was usually very neat and tidy with his things, his entire house (Excluding the rock garden) was a testimony to that. He was surprised when he saw Haruko standing next to him looking out the same window he was looking out of.

"We need to clean that up" she commented.

"We?" he echoed back, looking down at the petite girl beside him.

"Yea, but if you don't want to" she said, as she then shrugged "I finished all the sorting, A to Z, Numerical, Year, Order, Status." she told him, it was a little funny to see his surprised face.

She then looked at him "See you in twenty minutes. I don't want to do some garden work in these clothes" she said as she then left Hatori there looking dumbfounded.

Like she said she came back, but earlier. Five minutes early! She was in her shorts and a grey shirt. Her brown hair was up in a pony tail and in a denim hat, any makeup she had on previously was gone, and she looked refreshed. She knocked on Hatori's door, she didn't miss the almost invisible jump.

"Ne Hatori-san, my work is done so I will be out back" Haruko told Hatori as she then left him, as he looked up at her with a surprised look. He continued to sit at his desk, till curiosity got the best of him and he stood up and went to the open window. And there she was, her grey shirt was tied back with a rubber band so that the tee didn't just hang loosely. A small portable radio was perched upon a rock, coming from it a song he had heard a few times, the name was 'She is love' was it? He shrugged. Suddenly he felt very awkward to be looking at her, and not helping her.

Haruko had her back turned to him and was currently taking out some of the weeds next to a rock. She knew he would come, it was how he was, that is how she knew he would be coming.

She had to admit she was surprise thought, as when he joined her he was wearing jeans and a plain white tee. She couldn't help but open gawk at his build, even if the tee was loose fitting she could see that he worked out, that or he was on steroids. He was of strong build, not like a body builder but he had muscle. "Oh.. Hello" she had found her voice that escaped her when she first saw him.

He smiled a soft smile "Hello" he replied back, he then leaned against a rock "So…uh where can I help?" he asked, he felt very out of his element right about now.

She smiled at him and wiped her hands on her shorts, then handing him a bucket of weeds she told him "Throw these out will you?" she asked him. He nodded as he then went around to the side and dumped the weeds into the trash can. Then brought it back to her.

She was already done with one rock, what he did not know she was behind a larger rock and was on her hands and knees getting out the weeds. He panicked for a second as he looked around for Haruko, the radio was still on the same rock and he circled that rock. "Haruko?" he called out. Soon her head popped out from behind the other rock, he gave a small sigh of relief.

"Yea?" she asked. Her green eyes looking at him with curiosity. That was a Kodak picture moment. Her hat was discarded and her hair was a little frizzy.

"Where do I put this?" he asked as he held up the little yellow bucket.

She smiled at him "Give it here please?" she requested. He nodded and easily surrendered the little bucket.

-skip to an hour later-

Haruko sighed as she leaned against a rock, beads of sweat fell from her face, today was an abnormally hot day. Using her sleeve she was able to wipe off the sweat. "Ah man, it is so hot out here" she said with a sigh. Hatori leaned up against the same rock, as copied her in wiping the sweat off. He then pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling the harmful nicotine, then blew out the smoke from his mouth. He did not notice Haruko creeping closer to him. He was just about to take another breath full of nicotine when it was snatched from his fingers.

He jumped lightly as he then looked over at the small woman, now holding the cigarette in her hands. Glaring at it, and then turning her glaring eyes at him, as she then suddenly dropped it. Just as when the cigarette fell her features turned innocent "Oops! I accidentally dropped it" she said with a somewhat baby voice.

He frowned at her "Why?" he asked.

"Cause, cancer sticks are not fun" She chimed back. She then skipped, yes, skipped away. He sighed, this was very childish of her, he looked down at the still burning cigarette, it was a dare… to pick it up. He didn't. Instead he got out another cigarette and lit it again, obviously not learning his lesson.

He got half way done with it when once again it was snatched from his face. He let out a sigh as Haruko ran away with the burning cancer stick in her hand.

"You are never gonna get this back!" she yelled, Hatori sighed as he went after another to only find his pack was empty, he let out a somewhat frustrated growl as he then was forced to run after her.

She was on the side of the house when he caught up to her. She was laughing, real belly laughing. He couldn't help but chuckle as well. Her eyes snapped up and she once again held that innocent look.

Suddenly with a yelp she dropped the cigarette and held her three fingers that were holding the cigarette. Hatori suddenly turned to professional as he then took a hold of her hand and examined it. The tips were burnt but nothing that a little time wouldn't heal. He shook his head as he then patted her head softly "That is what you get for taking something that is on fire" he told her.

"But if it makes Hatori-san smoke one less I will" she replied.


End file.
